Into The Labyrinth We Go!
by Miss Kumiko-chan
Summary: What does a group of friends, the move 'The Labyrinth', and a really stupid wish spell? Disaster! And now we each only have 13 hours to try and save our hides. Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true.
1. Chapter One: Chris, what have you done!

Disclaimer: I don't own! Never have, never will, only in my dreams.

Chapter One: Chris, what have you done!

Stories are such powerful things. They make us laugh. They make us cry; to love and to hate; to question and wonder. Take us places we could never venture, or hit home, relating with us in everyway and fiber of our lives. Stories, such mysterious things; but sometimes, just sometimes, if there is enough belief in them; they can become real.

They say be careful what you wish for, for it might just be true. I for one would like to say that this is very much true. I wouldn't be in the situation that I am in if it wasn't for some silly wish. How the hell I get my self into these situations is beyond me, but none the less here I stand trying to save us all cause someone just had to go make a silly wish. But I am a head of myself, I should begin at the beginning, and then maybe you can start to understand.

I had just arrived at my friend's apartment for a little get together party. We were planning to spin all day hanging out watching Jim Hanson movies. I brought my all time favorite, 'The labyrinth' as well as 'Dark Crystal'. I knew as soon as Madison opened the door all hell was going to brake loose, that and my poor ears were about to loose some of their hearing for the next couple of hours. I was late, which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the reason I was late. And boy, oh boy, I was going to get another good earful on the subject again.

You see it was Monday, my day off after a hellish weekend at where I worked. I had just got done doing three mandated doubles. Normally I wouldn't mind doing so many hours with little sleep; its something that you get use to doing in the health care world, but the second shift on Sunday was complete and udder hell. I don't know weather it was the full moon or what, but it wasn't pretty. I was so exhausted by the time I got home at 1 am on Monday that I went right to sleep and didn't get up till around 11.

I knocked on Madison's door, and hard a "Come in".

As I enter the apartment, everyone looks at me and says "YOU'RE LATE!" reminding me of the Naruto episode were Kakashi was late.

"Sorry, Sorry." I said, and then continued with, "Work was hell the past three days, and I didn't get home till 1 this morning."

"They made you stay over three times in a row." Madison states to me rather then ask. '_Fuck, hell's about to brake loose'_ I thought. It seemed the same thought was going through everyone else's mind, cause they all backed away and pretended to be busy with something.

"Yeah, but it's alright sis, I don't mind." I say trying to calm her down. From the look on her face, it was the wrong thing to say as everyone else saw it and went hiding instead of just keeping away from us.

"Alright! Alright!" She yells. "It is most certainly not alright! If they don't have you working 16 hours a day, they have you come in and work on your days off. I have never seen someone poll off 80 hours a week, maybe 64 or so, but never 80 plus hours! Girl, sister, Kayla, you need to find yourself a new job. Better yet, how about a new career that doesn't kill yeah."

"Imouto, I knew what I was getting myself into when I became a Nurse. My mother is a nurse and I was a CNA/CMA for a good few years. I knew the hell I was getting in too. Besides, I could easily say no to them when they ask me to come in or stay over; but I don't." I try explaining.

"Then why don't you say no?" I'm asked.

"Because as a nurse I have a duty to my patients, that and my own set of morals and ethics that I follow. I did not become a nurse just for the money like so many of my fellow peers did. I became a nurse to help those how are in need of help, to be the strength for those who need it, to give hope when it seems to be lost, to heal those who need to be healed, and to show them that someone does care." I pause and give her a look of pleading then add, "I don't see it as right or wrong about being forced or mandated to stay for another shift. It's not fair, that much is true, but life is not fair."

She looks at me, takes a deep breath, shakes her head and then said to me, "Kayla, you know, you're just way to nice."

"Yeah, I'm told that a lot." I reply half smiling knowing the argument was over for now. And with that we began our little get together movie fest, catching up on each other's lives and having a really good time. It was as if we young and carefree again, like we were back in high school.

The hours flew by and before any of us knew it, it was dark out. We had been watching my movie, 'The Labyrinth' when someone, can't remember who, noticed a shooting star running across the sky outside. So we all ran to go see it. I remember how beautiful it looked. Now I don't know about the others, except for Chris, but for some reason I couldn't phantom, I decided to make a wish on that star flying across the sky. I had wished that I was 15 again and knew then what I knew now.

So our friend Chris has never been the brightest crayon in the box, or the sharpest tool in the shed. And while he is a whole lot better and more mature now then back when we were teens, he still was quite the dull crayon. This brings us to the other wish I know, Chris's.

Chris being Chris decided to make a joke out of the situation, saying out loud for all to hear, "I wish we all could run the goblin king's labyrinth right now!"

Everyone laughed at him, but I was utterly terrified, of the words he spoke and voiced my fear, "Chris what have you done?"

"Kayla, I think you have worked way too many hours if you think what you are thinking." Dam states laughing at me, as did everyone else.

We were about to return to watching the movie when all of a sudden the power went out. It was creepy and scary to say the less, and what fear I was feeling had just reached new heights. Then all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving. Taking a closer look, I realize it was an owl. '_No, no, no, no!_' I yelled in my head as I watched the owl fly through the window and into the room. Then there stood before us in all his glory, an exact replica of the man we just saw in the movie, the Goblin King.

"Chris" I some how managed to say not taking my eyes off of the cause of my fear.

"Yeah" he replies.

"What have you done." I say yet again.


	2. Chapter Two: And it Begins!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will, so sad.

Chapter Two: And it begins!

The Goblin King was very much real and standing right before us. To say that I was scared was an understatement, I was completely terrified. But working in the field that I and so many others worked in, fear did not last long. No, before I knew it, my eye was twitching and I became rather very annoyed and angry. With the complete one-eighty mood change that only a woman could manage in such short time, I turned to Chris and said in a calm, sweet, deadly voice (the one parents use and you know you're in deep shit), "Chris, you are so dead."

Chris was looking back between the Goblin King and myself, trying to figure which he should be more scared of or surprise, in the Goblin King's case. As for the others, they just slowly backed away. Frankly I could care less, as I began to think of all the many ways I could torment, torture, and make Chris's life a living Hell.

It wasn't until he, the Goblin King, started laughing that I collected myself, and spoke to him without taking my eyes off of Chris. "We all have to run your labyrinth in the Underground, right?"

But before he could answer me Chris being Chris, had to open his mouth, "What do you mean go to the Underground and run his labyrinth? That's just stupid! This is just some stupid trick one if not all you guys are pulling on me." He then turned toured me and continued to rant. "Probably you and Fishie, trying to make me think I am bloody mad or something. Besides, he doesn't exist." Chris finishes pointing at the Goblin King.

At this point said Goblin King seemed to have enough, "Don't exist! I very much do indeed exist!" He said to Chris in his calm, scary, mocking voice.

Then turned towards me, "In a manner of speaking, yes." answering my question.

Before Chris could even start his ranting again, I cover his mouth so the Goblin King could continue. "You all shall each run the labyrinth, one at a time I might add, and have 13 hours in order to complete it."

"So we all have to run and conquer your labyrinth?" Madison asked, finally coming out of shock, while I struggling to keep Chris's mouth shut.

"No only one of you needs to compete it to free everyone. Quite generous if I do say so myself; a one in five chance." He replies, in that mocking annoying voice of his.

"Fine with me." I say then add "But he," I pointed to Chris who had managed to get away from me, "he goes first!"

"Of course, he did after all make the wish" the Goblin King replied.

"Oh, and Chris?" Madison said to the nit wit.

"Yes Fishie."

"You better win or else." Both Madison and I finished together in a voice that sent shivers down people's back.

"Well then let us begin." The Goblin King said and we were no longer in Madison's apartment.

Author's Note: Thanks for the review Bookadict333, and yes there are many paths that this might take. I'm just not to sure where it is going to end up. And if any of you are wondering, yes my friend Chris really is that dim witted and stupid. You guys don't know the hell he puts us through in real life. Please tell me what you think of the story so far guys. I love to read reviews.


	3. Chapter Three: Run Chris, Run!

Goblin: So what yeah going to end up doing to that Chris fellow?

Miss Kumiko Chan: Oh I have a few things plan.

Fishie: You mean _the_ plan?

Goblin: What plan? *jumping up and down*

Miss Kumiko Chan: Well, yes. That and some other things.

Fishie: Sis you are really curled. So tell me the when and the where.

Goblin: WHAT PLAN!

*Miss Kumiko Chan and Fishie look at each other*

Miss Kumiko Chan: Can you keep a secret?

Fishie: Yeah, even from that King of yours?

Miss Kumiko Chan: Promise it will be fun and you can help.

Goblin: Yeah, me keep mouth shut.

Miss Kumiko Chan: *Whispers _the_ plan in goblins ear*

Goblin: *Smileing* Ooooooh, your sooooo mean and cruel, I love it. I go and get all the things for it ready. *Leaves in a hurry*

Fishie: What just happen?

Miss Kumiko Chan: We just got the means to be able to do _the _plan.

Fishie: Poor, poor Chris. But he _so_ has it coming!

Miss Kumiko Chan: Yes he does.

Fishie: Aren't you forgetting something.

Miss Kumiko Chan: Like what?

Fishie: Your story

Miss Kumiko Chan: Oh yeah, Fishie say the Disclaimer.

Fishie: She don't own, just a copy of the movie.

Miss Kumiko Chan: On with the story.

Chapter Three: Run Chris, Run!

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Chris yells, throwing one of his tantrums.

"You are in the underground, and there is my Labyrinth." The Goblin King says pointing to the Labyrinth.

"Where are my friends?" Chris asks, just realizing he was alone with the King on a hill with a dead tree.

"You should know very well where they are; they are there, in my castle." The King says pointing to his castle. And with that, Chris began to run towards the Labyrinth; leaving a Goblin King on a hill.

"Well, this should be entertaining." He says with a smile on his face before he vanishes.

Chris had got to the outer wall in almost no time at all. Looking left and right, then looking left again, he was about to go right when he saw something move in the corner of his eye and decided to go left. As he walked a few yards, he realized that what he saw was a fairy flying around a flowering plan. He paid the fairy little mind, and continued just a few more yards when he saw a swarm of them.

Chris stopped in front of the fairies and asked, "Can any of you show me where the entrance into the labyrinth is?"

The swarm of fairies all looked at Chris and before Chris new it, he was running for dear life from the little fairies. Some of the fairies had managed to get on to his body and were pulling his hair out, scratching the skin off his ears, and eating his cloths like moths. Trying to swat the nasty little things away and yelling some colorful language, Chris had not been paying attention to where he was going and had ended up falling into a pond.

Chris stood up from the small pond to the sound of some one counting happily. He noticed a small weird creature looking think spraying the fairies and the fairies falling like a swatted fly.

"One hundred and fifty-six, oh boy!" The creature yelled out merrily as it continued to spray the fairies.

Chris just continued to watch and wonder if he could get some of that stuff, cause as far as he was concerned, fairies where evil and they all must die; like spiders. And with the thought of spiders, a shiver went down Chris's back. God, how he hated and feared spiders, they scared him like none other.

"What yea standing there all wet for?" The creature asked Chris finally noticing him.

Chris snapped out of his thoughts on how the world would be a better place with out spiders or fairies for that matter. He looked at who was talking to him and replied, "I tripped."

"Now why would you go and do something like that?" The creature stated/asked.

"Those bloody damn fairies where chasing and attacking me to where I was distracted and ended up falling into this here small pond." Chris replied.

"Nasty little things aren't they." The little creature said then added, "Messed you up they did." Noticing the small patches of missing hair on Chris's head, his bloody ears and is partly eaten close.

"Yeah you can say that." Chris said to the Creature as it went back to spraying fairies.

As Chris began to step out of the pond he asked, "Do you know the way into the labyrinth?"

"Maybe." Was the replay that Chris got.

"Well where is it?" Chris asked

"Where's what?" replied the creature.

"The entrance." Said Chris.

"Entrance to what?" asked the creature as it spared another fairy.

"The labyrinth." Chris says.

"What about the labyrinth?" The creature asks.

"The entrance." Chris replies.

"What about the entrance to the Labyrinth." The creature says as it sprays more fairies.

"Where is it?" Chris asks.

"Where's what?" The creature asks back.

The conversation repeated it self for an hour or so before Chris finally blew his top. "Damn it to bloody fucken hell!" He yells "Your no help!"

"Not if you ask the right questions." Was the reply Chris got.

"How do I get in the damn labyrinth?" Chris half asks and half yells.

"You gets in through there." The creature says as he points to a pair of huge doors that begin to open.

"Thanks." Chris says as he enters. Chris looks left and then right, then starts to run down the path on his right before the creature could say anything more.

Chris ran and ran and ran some more. He kept running till he couldn't then he'd walk till he caught his breath just to run some more. This cycle continued for hours upon hours, with Chris getting madder and angrier along the way.

After about three or four hours Chris's anger finally got the better of him. He stop to through a tantrum, through himself against the walls of the labyrinth along the path. Hitting and kicking them while he yelled out many colorful words until he eventually went through the wall and fell head first onto the ground blacking out.

**Author's Note: Hello, it's me again and another chappy done. I do hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a little contribution in the box below. In other words, please review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Through The Looking Glass!

Goblin: Miss Kumiko-chan is busy playing with us an' planning the _PLAN_! So I tell you that she no owns the Labyrinth.

Chapter Four: Through The Looking Glass!

My friends and I, except for Chris, found ourselves in the Goblin King's thrown room surrounded by goblins and chickens. It was dirty, messy, loud, crowded, and was in complete and utterly confusion. I felt like I had just walked into my parents' house some years ago. While some of my friends were disgusted and horrified with the place, I just brushed it off. Truthfully, this place ain't got nothing on my parent's place back when my younger brothers where teenagers.

"Hay Kayla, you don't seem disturbed with this." My friend Dam said to me.

"It feels like I just went down home to visit my brothers back when they were teenagers." I said. I still consider my parents' house to be home, and probably always will.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Dam replied.

"I remember once Kayla took both our friend Tasha and I down to her parents' house some years a go. And boy do I have to say, this place is nothing compared to there." My friend Steven said. I just nodded my head with what he said. I remember that time. I had to go and get some tax returns and didn't want to drive down there by myself, so I kidnapped both Steven and Tasha.

"Yeah, my mom did try to keep the place clean, but it nearly killed her. Finally she just gave up and it went to hell." I added. Every one got quite and didn't look at me as I said that. They all knew of the health problems that my mother had and that I very seldom talked about her since her death. I took it hard, and they knew it. It was truly one of the big reasons why I was such a workaholic.

Madison quickly changed the topic before I could fall into another depression, "So how do you think the baka is doing?" It worked as everyone started to talk about Chris, and I silently thanked her.

"He's probably still in the same spot throwing a fit." Dam said. Everyone laughed and nodded their heads.

"Would you like to watch?" Asked the Goblin King who just came out of the blue.

"Damn right!" Both sis and I yelled as we punched the air above us; Dam and Steven backed away from us; though Steven never did take his eyes off of the Goblin King.

Said Goblin King gave sis and I a wicked smile then created a crystal. "Well then." Was all he said as he throws the crystal at a wall and we watched in aw as it becomes a huge mirror. "Let's just see how your dear friend is doing, shale we." He added.

In the mirror we saw Chris running along side the outer wall of the labyrinth. "What is he doing." The Goblin King stated rather then ask as he watched the way Chris ran. We all just laugh, including the goblins.

"I can't believe that he still runs like that!" Sis manages to say out loud while she is laughing at Chris.

"I can, but I did hope he would of out grew it." I reply as I continue to chuckle.

"He runs funny!" A lumpy goblin who was chasing a chicken adds.

"Yes, real funny! Does he have something heavy on his back?" Another goblin adds.

"No." Dam says answering the goblin.

"Then why do he do that?" the same goblin asks again.

"Because the baka of baka's is a complete baka." I state, causing all of my friends to start another round of laughter.

"What baka mean?" asked a goblin to another goblin.

"I no know." The other goblin replies.

"It's Japanese." Dam says as he hears the goblins talking about the word baka.

"It means stupid, fool, idiot and so on." I say.

"Ooooooh!" all the goblins say.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" The Goblin King yells in an annoyed voice.

We all just turn and look at him, none wanting to answer him. Finally I answer him, "Well you see when we were younger there was this really big anime show called 'Naruto' that we all watched. It's a cartoon about a boy who wants to become the leader of his ninja village. And that," I point to the image of Chris, "is how the ninjas in the anime run. And it seems that Chris has yet to learn, that he is not a ninja." The Goblin King just shakes his head as the rest of us start to laugh again at Chris.

Soon we watch as Chris approaches a swarm of fairies. "Fifty bucks says that the fairies do a hell of a lot more then just bite him." I say out loud.

"You're on!" Dam says taking me up on my bet. The Goblin King smiles an evil smile at me, and then directs his glaze back to the mirror.

No sooner then said, Chris begins running from the swarm as they start to pull his hair out, scratch the skin off of his ears, and eat his cloths like moths. _Serve him right!_ I thought as I stretch out my hand to Dam who pulls out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet and places it in my hand.

"Thanks!" I say to him with a smile as he mumbles something incoherent. Soon everybody start laughing out loud like crazy. I look back to the mirror just to see Chris that Chris had fallen into a small pond. I too start laughing.

"Don't tell me that is the same pond that the dwarf pees in." I say out loud.

"The very same, I'm sad to say." The Goblin King replies, though not sounding sorry at all.

With that said, I fall back onto my back laughing my ass off like a maniac. This was just too good. Man how I wished in my head that Chris knew that he had fallen into piss filled water. The Goblin King seemed very amused by my actions. While everyone else was laughing so hard that they were crying. Hell even the goblins found it so amusing they stopped all that they were doing just to join in the laughter.

"I don't know about you guys." I say to my friends while I laugh like a crazy women, "But if Chris keeps this up," I laugh some more and then continue, "If we get stuck here," I continue to try to stop my laughter, but in vain, "It's so worth watching this." And with that said I continue to laugh pointing my thumb at the mirror showing Chris talking to the said dwarf that pees in said pond. I end up just laughing harder.

Everyone stops to stair at me. Madison gives me the look of I know what you mean; then starts to laugh again. Steven just shakes his head and mumbles something along the lines of evil, evil sis. Dam just looks at me in horror. The goblins looked at me as if they had just found their new best friend. And as for their king; I didn't even look to see how he was looking at me; I was too preoccupied with laughing my ass off at Chris's antics.

After a while we all calm down; even I, just to watch Chris argue with the dwarf for an hour or so before he seem to get the right question.

"I thought for sure he would of blown his top sooner" Dam states, we just nod our heads in agreement.

"Chris has his moments, while strange as those moments are." Madison replies.

After watching Chris run like a baka for 30 minutes straight, we started to look for things to occupy ourselves with, since Chris could be damn stubborn and might just run the rest of his hours away. Dam decides to read some mangas he has in his book bag, Steven lays down for a nap saying to wake him if anything interesting starts to happen, Sis pulls out her PSP and starts to play one of her games, and I decided that the goblins looked like they were having fun and so sought them for entertainment. Their king just sat lounging on his thrown.

While I was playing with the goblins had one of my random moments and stood to look at the mirror watching Chris run. I then yelled with my hands around my mouth to make it louder, "Run Chris, Run!" Just like Jenny did for Forest on the movie Forest Gump. The Goblins and their king looked at me like I had just lost my head or something, while my friends who were awake saw the reference and laughed before going back to their own devices. I then went back to playing with the goblins.

"What was that about?" The king asked Dam.

"You got to watch the movie 'Forest Gump' to understand" Dam replied before going back to reading his mangas.

After a good few hours or so, Chris finally exploded once again. We all stoped what we were doing, and in Steven's cases woke up, to watch the mirror again. We all watch as Chris started to have one hell of a tantrum throwing his self against the walls while he punched and kicked at them.

"It's about damn time he realized he was getting nowhere." Madison says and we all laugh. Though, just as the tantrum started, it ended within a few minutes as Chris falls through a hidden passage in the wall and is knocked unconscious.

"Hope he doesn't have a concussion." I say.

"Yeah, where would the fun be in that?" Madison replies.

**Author's Note: Yeah, another Chapter done! So what do you think? Please leave a little contribution in the box below. In other words, Review! Thanks ^^**


	5. Chapter Five: Piss Water and More Fairie

Me: I don't own the Labyrinth, Jim Hanson does. But oh, how I wish I did.

Goblin King: I own the Labyrinth!

Me: Yes you do, but Jim Hanson owns the story and film rights.

Goblin King: But I own the Labyrinth.

Me: For pity sake, I was just doing my disclaimer.

Goblin King: Oh, well then let the story commence.

Me: *mumbles about stupid Goblin Kings*

Chapter Five: Piss Water and More Fairies!

"We really should have someone wake him up." I say as we continue to watch Chris sleep his time away.

"You're growing a heart!" Dam yells out happily, and then adds "Finally, you're becoming human."

"No not really. It's just no fun to watch him sleep rater then to watch him go through hell." I say happily.

"That's my sis that I know and love. For a minute there, I though he was right." Steven then adds.

"Steven, you should know better. For one, I'm female and pissed off at him; that alone should be enough. But I am also a Super Nurse, who is over worked and under paid." I say back to him.

"What's that got to do with the price of tea in China." Dam sarcastically retorts back.

"It means, don't cross her or she'll make your like a living hell and enjoy doing so." Madison explains then goes back to her game.

"Only you Kayla, you're just evil. Nurses are good, nice people; you're evil as I have said." Dam says back.

Before I could say or do anything to him the Goblin King asks, "You're a nurse?"

"Yeah, and while I do love my job; it is complete and utter hell." I reply to him.

He smiles at this, and then says, "I've been to the Aboveground enough times to know what you're speaking of. And personally, I would rather have my castle build upon the bog of eternal stench then to be in your shoes." All the goblins stop and look horrified with what their king says and then look at me in aw.

"I'm not sure I would go that far. That bog of yours is bad, though, then again, some of the shit I have to do as a nurse or clean up might smell just as bad. But at the end of the day, I can get away from all the stupid shit I have to put up with." I say. We then both laugh while everyone but Steven and Madison look at us in horror.

"True. Remind me to show you my bog, I would like to know what you think of it." He then adds with a wicked smile.

"From what I know of your bog, I ain't afraid of it. I had to clean up much, much, much worst things or deal with things just as bad in my line of work." I say with a smile.

He nods his head in agreement, while the goblins in the room were quite and looked like their poor eyes might pop out of their heads.

"So what shall we do with your dear sleeping friend?" He asks me.

"Besides me giving him a swift kick in the ass and make the rest of his life living hell?" I say back.

"Well, I did figure that would be a given." He replied then began tapping his one of his fingers as he thought.

"I got it!" I say excitingly. The Goblin King just raises one of his eyebrows as if to say, go on.

"Hey Slush!" I say as I call for one of the goblins who I had made fast friends with.

"Yeah scary lady." The goblin replies as he scampers over to the Goblin King and I.

"How would you like to have a little fun?" I say to him while I had a mischievous grin creep onto my face.

"Iz always likez to haz fun!" The goblin replied.

"Good, then this is what I need you to do." I say to the goblin and notice that its king is leaning in to listen. I continue with, "I need you to get a bucket of that dwarf piss water and dump it on my sleeping friend in the labyrinth. But that's not all, I also need you to try and see if you can get some fairies to chase after him as well."

Slush then starts to jump up and down with excitement and turns to his king and asks, "Can me, Can me! Oh pleaz Kinga! Can me?"

"Why it's quite a brilliant idea if I do say so." The king replies.

"So can me?" Slush says as he keeps jumping up and down.

"You better get going, and don't fail or else." The king says ending it in a voice that promises the Bog should he fail. And with that said, the little goblin disappears off to complete his fun mission. With that said, the Goblin King and I went back to watching the sleeping baka.

Slush quickly flung the water from his bucket onto Chris's face causing him to wake up. Chris seem to not see Slush, for his whole attention was on the small swarm of fairies that where coming his way. Quicker then stink on shit, Chris jump to his feet and ran as fast as he could to get away from the fairies.

He was in the limestone part of the labyrinth where everything looked the same. Though he did not seem to notice any of this, he just ran and ran, going left, then right and so on. He even manages to hop/climb over a few walls when he ended up in a dead end to keep some distance away from him and the swarm. It was this technique of his that got him out of the limestone endless maze.

Chris had just ran into another dead end and was going to hop over the wall on his right. When he had ran and jumped to grab the top of the wall, he went right through it. He landed on his feet, but quickly forgot about it as he could hear the swarm getting closer and took off.

Soon when Chris could no longer see or hear the fairies he stopped to see where he was. He was in a rose garden of some sort. To his left was a gray stone brick maze and to his right was a hedge maze. He was unsure of what to do. So he sat down to catch his breath.

"So how do you like my labyrinth so far?" The Goblin King asked Chris mockingly.

I laughed so hard when Slush poured the piss water on to Chris's head, but I laughed even harder when I saw the look of complete horror and fear on Chris's face when he saw the small fairy swarm, just to jump and take off like a bat out of hell. Both the goblins and the Goblin King joined me. Madison and Dam seem too occupied with another one of their lover quarrels to pay any mind, and Steven was yet again, sound a sleep. Man, I swear he could sleep like the dead.

While Chris continued to run like a chicken with out a head, I went to talk to the goblin Nork. Nork was a very smart goblin I learned quickly, well smarter then the rest of them. I had learned that he was a changeling, and often went Aboveground. We hit it off, and became good friends.

I had made a list of something that I wanted, all of which could only be got from the Above. The said list had items on it from cretin kinds of foods I wanted (and where to get them), to clothes, beauty products, to medical supplies and medicines. I had asked him if he could go and get me the items on the list and if he could not buy them with the money I had given him, then he should steal them for me. After taking a quick glance at my list, he smiles at me, nodded his head and was gone.

Nork knew of some of my plans for Chris, and had offered to help me in all ways possible. He even new of the _plan_ that both sis and I have been thinking of for the pass decade or so, and was very egger to help. With his help we could start to place the _plan_ into action. That and I was very hungry and craving Subway.

"Isn't that cheating?" I ask as I watch Chris hop/jump over the wall.

"Yes and no." The Goblin King replied.

"How so?" I asked him.

"Simple really. If you try to get over the wall/s to get to the castle faster you find that you can't or that where you land isn't quite a nice place." He says to me then adds, "But if you are trying to get away from something or one the labyrinth will allow you to."

"Aw, so it's more along the lines of damn if you do and damn if you don't?" I asked.

"Exactly!" He replies happily.

"That makes no lick of since." Dam says as he stopped to listen to us.

"Of cores it does." I say back to him.

"Really, how so? Please to explain." He says back while he rolls his eyes at me.

I just turn to him and said happily, "FULLY CULLY!"

He stairs at me with wide eyes and just shakes his head as Madison and I laugh at him.

"We need to have more things happen to Chris." I say out load to no one in particular.

"You are quite the evil little thing aren't you." The Goblin King says to me with a smile and some emotion showing in his eyes.

"I demand retribution!" I yell out jokingly.

He gives me that look again and it sends shivers down my spine; man now is the time that I wish I had date more then I did cause I really had a hard time trying to read a mans face other then to see if they were lying, in pain, happy, or out of it.

"You know, if he losses, you'll have to run my little labyrinth." He tells me with that same stupid face.

"I'm actually looking forward to it. I do love puzzles, and as long as I get further then that baka so I can rub it in his face, I don't give a damn if I lose and end up stuck here." I say then add, "Besides, I think I rather run your labyrinth everyday then go through the hell of being a nurse. Don't get me wrong, I do love my job, but its hell."

He just nods his head understandingly. "Well, I do believe I should pay your friend a visit and see how he is liking my labyrinth so far." And with that said, he disappears.

"So how do you like my labyrinth so far?" The Goblin King asked Chris mockingly as he is leaning up against the wall.

"It's a bloody fuckin' nightmare that is what it is!" Chris yells at the Goblin King.

"Really, such a pity then. And here I was going to offer you all of your dreams." The Goblin King replies as he plays with a crystal in his hand.

"You can take that fuckin crystal of yours and shove it up your damn ass." Chris replies hatefully.

"Well then what would you like then if not your dreams?" The Goblin King asks mockingly.

"Other then to go fuckin home with my friends, anywhere where there are not damn fairies and where those evil things with never go." Chris half yells.

"Is that truly what you wish for then?" The Goblin King asks with an evil grin forming on his face.

"Damn right it is. I don't ever want to see another fairy again." Chris says.

"Wish granted." Was the reply Chris got before he fell through a trap door below him.

Chris landed in the one spot in the labyrinth that no one ever wanted to be, the bog of eternal stench.

**Author's Note: Come on people, how hard can it be to click below and give a review. I like to know what my readers think and even if they have some ideas. Any way, another chapter is done. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
